


Bean There; Foam That

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8242399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: Tobin works at Hope's coffee shop and strikes up a friendship with Christen. A look at their week at the shop.





	

Tobin stumbled into the coffee shop, trying to duck away from the glare Hope was throwing her way.

“You’re late,” Hope said as Tobin walked behind the counter.

“Yeah, sorry,” Tobin took her hat off, setting it on the hooks, “Kell dragged me out to surf.”

“I swear, you two…”

“Won’t happen again boss.”

“Sure,” Hope said, not convinced as Tobin headed up to the register.

“Morning Tobin,” a woman smiled as she walked up.

“Hey Christen, the usual?”

“Yep.” She grinned as Tobin punched her order into the machine. “Missed you yesterday.”

“Yeah, Hope gave me the day off since I got stuck here the night before till nine. The new kid, Servando, flooded the place.”

“He must’ve been the one to make my coffee that day; didn’t get an extra pump of caramel. Too busy distracted, I guess.” Christen smirked and Tobin grinned.

“I’ll have to remember that.”

“You’re welcome, I had to pay the price though, with bad coffee.”

“Aw, I’ll make yours extra special today.” Tobin winked, making Christen blush.

“Well, you better hurry up. Wouldn’t want it getting cold,” Christen said and Tobin grinned before turning to make the woman’s coffee.

“Go ahead and take a seat, I’ll be right over.” Tobin looked over her shoulder as Christen nodded and walked toward an empty table. Tobin took her time to prepare the coffee, glad Christen always seemed to come in at the perfect time, between morning rush and lunch rush. Tobin looked up at the woman again, debating what she’d draw in the foam today. Settling on one of Christen’s favorites she took the coffee, grabbing a blueberry muffin from the case and walked over to her.

“You always remember, blueberry on Mondays.” Christen smiled as Tobin sat down across from her.

“Monday is your long day, you stay here for a few hours to get some studying in before off to your next class… something super important.”

“They are all super important Tobs,” Christen said, chuckling as she picked a piece of the muffin off. 

“True.”

“You drew a doggy today too! What did I do to deserve such attention?”

“You missed seeing my wonderful face yesterday,” Tobin grinned, “I had to make up for it, and you know the poor coffee.” Tobin shrugged.

“Shouldn’t you get back to work?”

“I should, but Hope won’t mind, we’re slow today.”

“Tobin…”

“Fine, fine. You study, I’ll clean.” Tobin grinned as she got up, her hands raised. “Jus—”

“Holler if I need anything.” Christen smiled. “I know.”

x-x-x

Tuesdays were Christen’s busy day. She only had a handful of minutes between classes and it always fell at morning rush. Walking into the shop and stepping into line, she let out a sigh. Today, the wait was longer than ever since a storm was coming through and people were seeking shelter and warmth. 

“Taking them forever today,” the man in front of her grumbled. Christen just pulled her book out, trying to read a few pages while she waited. 

Tobin noticed Christen walk in. She smiled and started the woman’s order, grabbing a chocolate chip muffin to set aside. 

“Tobin!” Hope shouted and Tobin looked over at her, “throw another batch of apple danishes in?”

“Got it!” Tobin weaved her way to the back, grabbing a tray from the fridge and sliding it into the oven, trying to be as quick as possible to get back out front.

“Stupid…” Servando muttered as he worked the register. “Tobin! What is this?” He groaned and Tobin looked at the screen then up at their customer.

“Hey Chris.” Tobin grinned. “I actually got your order…” Tobin looked behind her smiling as she noticed the cup filled and ready to go. “On the house kid.” Tobin smiled handing over the cup and muffin. 

“Come on Tobin, we do this every week…”

“And I win every week. Hurry up or you’ll miss your bus,” Tobin said and Christen sighed. 

“I’ll get you back Heath!”

“I’d like to see you try.” Tobin called after her, grinning as she watched her go.

“Tobin! Get back to work,” Hope said in Tobin’s ear as she walked by. “Wipe the drool too.”

“Sorry boss.” Tobin swiped at her mouth only for Hope to chuckle, shaking her head. “Hey Lex, what can I get you today?” 

“White Mocha…” Alex said looking over Tobin’s shoulder, Tobin followed her line of sight and saw Servando and smirked.

“Right. So you flooded my shop?”

“What?”

“Nothing.” Tobin smirked again, and put Servando back at the register. 

x-x-x

“I swear you live here at times,” Christen said as she sat down in the booth across from Tobin, who opened an eye to look at her.

“I wouldn’t be late so much if I did,” Tobin said and Christen laughed. 

“Would it be a bother to ask my favorite barista to make my drink this morning?” 

“I’m sure I can get Charlie to—”

“ _ You _ silly.” Christen laughed.

“Me? Oh god no, I make terrible coffee; too sweet, not enough flavor, my little doodles are terribl—”

“Aww, I love your doodles! Your little dog is my favorite,” exclaimed Christen and Tobin laughed, running a hand through her hair.

“I guess I’ll have to do a dog today then.” Tobin got up and walked behind the counter, Christen following behind her. Christen leaned against the counter watching as Tobin worked her magic with the coffee machines. “I’m not used to such intense audiences.” 

“I highly doubt that. People can’t seem to take their eyes off of you when you’re working your magic.”

“I’m not the best. That’d be Hope.” 

“She’s not as pretty as you.”

“Well.” Tobin turned, sliding the cup across the table to Christen. “Now I know you’re lying.” Tobin winked, making Christen blush. 

“Never,” Christen leaned across the counter kissing Tobin’s cheek, as she grabbed the cup and walked back to her table. 

“Tobin! Get out from back here, you aren’t on clock!” Hope yelled as she rounded the corner, flicking Tobin with a rag. Tobin grabbed a chocolate pastry before jumping over the counter and sliding into the booth next to Christen. 

“Who, me? I’ve been here the whole time,” Tobin said, arm resting around Christen’s shoulders.

“Swear Ms. Solo, she has.” Christen added, looking around Tobin to the woman, who sighed, turning away.

“Screw you both.” 

“Love you Hope!” Tobin shouted as Christen chuckled into her neck. Tobin loved Wednesdays, she got the day off and spent it all day in Christen’s company.

x-x-x

Tobin groaned as she pulled another tray of muffins out. Thursdays were her early mornings, her baking morning. Tobin would drag herself in an hour early to set everything up for Hope and get the place up and running. She paused, however, at the jingle of the bell on the door, looking up at the new arrival.

“Hey Tobs,” Christen greeted. 

“Hey Chris,” Tobin replied and Christen walked over, sitting on the edge of the counter. Tobin joined Christen, handing her a fresh orange cranberry muffin, “for you.”

“How thoughtful.” Christen smiled, running a hand through Tobin’s hair. 

“You don’t have to show up on Thursdays like this.”

“What else would I do on my day off?”

“I don’t know, sleep?” Tobin asked and Christen chuckled.

“You need some company.”

“I can handle myself.”

“Well, maybe I like being around you,” Christen said and Tobin smiled. 

“Yeah?”

“Absolutely.”

“I should work…”

“You’ve got time,” Christen said as Tobin stepped closer to her, wrapping her arms around her. 

“I do.”

x-x-x

Christen wasn’t the biggest fan of Fridays. She’d be in classes till the midafternoon. She dragged herself into the coffee shop, looking up at Hope as she did so.

“Hey kid, take a seat,” Hope said, Christen walked over to her favorite table, dropping into it. She dropped her head to the table. 

“So, what’s the latest on those two this week?” an older gentlemen asked and Hope smiled. 

“They still haven't figured it out, Mike. I swear sooner or later I’m just going to shout it at them.” Hope chuckled as she made Christen’s coffee.

“Mike, stop gossiping with Hope.” 

“Don’t act like you don’t do it to, Tim,” Hope said, narrowing her eyes at the man. 

“Yeah Tim.” Mike smiled.

“You two, thicker than thieves.” Hope chuckled shaking her head at the couple.

“Hope—” Tobin said as she stumbled out of the back kitchen, “Oh hey Mike, Tim.”

“Tobin.” Tim smiled back.

“Tobs.” Mike grinned.

“Why don’t you take Christen’s order to her?” Hope asked, sliding the coffee to the woman. 

“Right boss,” Tobin grinned as she took the cup, grabbing a strawberry shortcake cup on her way. The three watched as Tobin sat down next to Christen, rubbing her back.

“They are too damn cute,” Mike said as they tried not to be too obvious about watching the young girls. 

“I give them another week,” Tim said and Mike nodded.

“I agree.”

“I say less,” Hope said, walking back to the kitchen. 

“Oh look out Hope! Alex just walked in!” Mike shouted after the woman.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Alex asked glaring at the man.

“Nothing sweetheart.”

“Shit!” Servando yelped having burnt his hand on a coffee pot.

“And there it is.” Hope smirked as she walked over to Servando to inspect his hand. Tobin looked up at the two and Hope waved her off, so she settled back into the booth with Christen.

x-x-x

Christen walked up to Tobin who was sitting in her normal booth, she sat down across from her, sliding her book toward the woman.

“My professor said we have to evaluate someone in our daily life… someone we’re familiar with but not very close to, someone we want to get closer to…” Christen explained slowly and Tobin looked over at her.

“Ok?”

“I want to do you, or rather I did you…”

“Oh?”

“Yeah.” Christen slid her folder over. “It’s in there.” Tobin sat up and took the folder from the table. 

“Why don’t you just tell me about it instead?”

“Ok…” Christen said biting her lip. “Well first… I said how I’ve known you for nine weeks now, and I’ve seen you almost every day. That, maybe, I’m a bit dependant on you for coffee, and to make my day a little better. I also explain that every time I see you, I get butterflies.” Tobin smiled.

“You do?”

“Yeah… and I can’t breathe. I get so wrapped up in you…” Christen trailed off as Tobin moved so she was sitting next to her. Tobin reached out and cupped Christen’s face.

“I get butterflies too,” she said softly, trailing her thumb back and forth over Christen’s cheek.

“I go on to explain that I’ve passed infatuation…”

“What’s after that?”

“The middle phase…”

“Isn’t infatuation supposed to be for like years?”

“Maybe…” Christen said and Tobin smiled.

“I’m just that good, huh?”

“Shut up Tobin,” Christen said and Tobin grinned. 

“Gladly,” she said leaning forward to kiss the woman. Suddenly, Saturdays became both of their favorite day of the week. 

**Author's Note:**

> My take on the coffee shop au idea. Let me know what you think.  
> Edit: Can you guys guess who Mike and Tim are?


End file.
